Lazy Day Afternoon
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for underage--Sam is 15, Dean is 19--Boy-kissing and language It's a hot spring Saturday afternoon so Sam and Dean decided to get Slurpees.


It had just gone three in the afternoon and the mercury of the thermometer read eighty-five degrees

It had just gone three in the afternoon and the mercury of the thermostat read eighty-five degrees. Eighty-_fucking­_-five degrees and it was barely springtime; Dean was wont to think of how damn hot it was going to be in the summer.

He sighed and wiped the back of his hand over his brow, loose denims and black wife-beater clinging to his hips and chest like a second skin. He pulled a water bottle out of the refrigerator and cracked the top off, grinning as he caught sight of Sam splayed out like a virginal sacrifice in the front yard, jeans rolled up to the tops of his thighs and chest glistening with sweat in the afternoon sun.

Dean twisted the bottle cap back on his water bottle and smirked to himself, pulling a knife out of the utensil drawer and poking a hole into the bottle cap.

He stealthily pushed through the front screen door and quickly made his way toward Sam, standing at Sam's head and looming over his brother.

Sam's eyes were closed against the sun's rays and his arms and legs were limply spread, hair a wild mess against the deep green grass, oblivious to anything but the heat of the sun beating down on him.

The corner of Dean's mouth pulled up in a smirk as he angled his water bottle and squeezed, stream of water squirting through the hole and splashing Sam's belly in icy cold rivulets.

"Get your head out of the clouds, baby brother," laughed Dean, eyes twinkling with mirth as Sam's abdomen contracted and as his eyes shot open.

"Oh, you are such an ass, Dean," groaned Sam with a glare; arm flailing and catching Dean behind the knee, dragging his brother onto the ground next to him.

"Fuck," grunted Dean, landing harder than expected on his ass, tailbone protesting as he lay back next to Sam.

Sam laughed and swiped his fingers through the puddle of water on his stomach and wiped it against Dean's wife-beater, laughing harder when Dean made a face.

"You know, seeing as how I'm pretty much soaked in sweat anyway, your little shenanigans don't really matter," pointed out Dean, bumping his shoulder into Sam's and turning his head so he could look at Sam.

Sam grabbed the bottle from Dean's side slow as he pleased and Dean didn't even try to stop him; grateful for the chilly flow of water across his forehead and over his hair, dribbling slow and icy down the back of his neck and into the dip of his 'beater.

Sam winked and took a sip of the water before placing it down near his feet so neither of them would be prone to getting squirted. "You looked like you needed a cool down there, De."

Dean leant up on his elbow and shook his hair out over Sam's face before he rolled onto his little brother; legs and arms straddled over Sam's hips and shoulders.

"I'm thinkin' I need a little heating up, little brother," said Dean with a smirk, hips pressing down into Sam's as he dipped down and licked Sam's bottom lip before tugging at the soft flesh with his teeth.

Sam let out a small noise as his hands found the jut of Dean's hips peeking over the sweat-soaked waistband of his jeans. He curled his fingers around the point of bone and angled up to meet Dean's lips, tongue slicking over Dean's bottom lip before plunging into Dean's mouth.

Dean groaned appreciatively and settled his weight on top of Sam, grinning against his little brother's mouth when Sam's hips jerked against his and when Sam sucked in a sharp breath against the heavy weight atop his chest.

The furnace-like heat of Dean's body against Sam combined with the heat from the sun's rays had him sweating ten times more than before Dean came out from the house. He sighed into Dean's mouth and pushed at his brother's shoulders.

"Too hot, De," murmured Sam, shimmying out from beneath his brother so that they were lying on their sides next to each other.

"_Must_ be too hot if you don't even want a little tongue action, Sammy," laughed Dean, reaching out and squeezing Sam's hip.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Shove off, man. I don't understand how you can be wearing so many clothes."

"Luring me outta my jeans just because you want this," Dean squeezed his cock, "ain't gonna work, baby boy."

Sam punched Dean's shoulder, "Shut up!"

Dean smirked and shifted closer to Sam and threw his arms around his little brother, nuzzling at the crook of Sam's neck and shoulder and placing a small kiss there. "I'm just messing with you, Sammy."

Sam laughed against the top of Dean's head and wrapped his legs around Dean's. "I know, man." He pulled back and kissed the bridge of Dean's nose before extricating himself from his brother's embrace and splaying out like a starfish. "I swear I'm gonna lose like ten pounds of sweat by the time the day is over."

A bolt of brilliance entered Dean's mind and he turned a lazy grin toward Sam. "Hey."

Sam's mouth quirked in an amused grin and he cocked a brow as he replied slowly, "Hey."

"No."

"Okay," laughed Sam, sitting up and leaning back against his hands as Dean did the same, "So? What?"

"What say we take a little trip?"

Sam frowned and looked at Dean, "Where to?"

Dean grinned, "7-Eleven."

Both Winchesters sighed in relief when they entered the air-conditioned convenience store. They looked at each other and grinned as they said at once, "Slurpees."

They headed toward the back of the 7-Eleven and to the Slurpee machine, Dean rolling his eyes when a woman and her three little boys were making a mess of the frozen drink machine.

"No! Todd, what did I tell you? I told you to wait for me to do it. Now we've gotta clean up this mess."

"Mommy, I want a Power Rangers holographic cup! _Puhleaaase?_" asked one of the woman's sons.

"Okay, whatever, just let me clean up Todd first and I'll help you with your Slurpee, Jimmy."

Dean elbowed Sam and leant in close to his brother's ear. "Glad you were never that much trouble, little brother," he said with a smirk before sucking at Sam's ear lobe.

Sam's breath caught and he wrinkled his nose, eyes darting around the convenience store as his brother licked at his ear. "C'mon, De, not here, man."

Dean laughed and pulled away, reaching around the woman's oldest son and grabbing them two forty-ounce Slurpee cups as Sam grabbed them some straws.

Once the woman and her children settled their Slurpee dilemma, Dean made his move, quickly settling his cup beneath the Cherry Slurpee fountain and Sammy's beneath the Blue Raspberry Slurpee fountain; sure that when they were halfway through their own Slurpees they would switch flavors.

He skillfully manned both machines while Sam leant against the counter and smiled.

"Alright, little brother," said Dean quietly, aware of the eye of the cashier on them since he licked at Sam's ear, "here's your Slurpee."

"Awesome," answered Sam with a grin, hand dwarfing the forty ounce cup of blue colored slush.

He shoved a spoon-straw into his cup before poking another into Dean's cup. He grinned at Dean when his brother threw an arm around his shoulders and led him to the cash register.

"Two?" asked the cashier, gesturing at their Slurpees.

Dean nodded and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, pulling out three dollar bills when the man told him, "2.85."

He thanked the man when the cashier handed him his fifteen cents and led Sammy out of the air-conditioned haven that was the convenience store.

Sam hissed out a breath as the stifling heat enveloped him, the back of his neck already covered in sweat as they climbed into the Impala.

"God, I can't even begin to think how damn hot it's going to be in the summer. This is probably the _one _time I actually _want _Dad to find a new gig so we can move out of this fucking desert land," ranted Sam before taking a long swallow of his Blue Raspberry Slurpee.

Dean snorted and tousled Sam's hair before he turned his head as he pulled out of the parking spot. "You do realize that we're in suburbia, Virginia, right? I'm pretty sure non-desert states are entitled to hot days just as the desert states, man."

Sam smacked Dean's shoulder and narrowed his eyes at him, "You know what I mean man. I _know _you were thinking the same thing before you came out to bother me."

Dean laughed; he _had _been thinking the exact same thing as Sam. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right; we spend so much freaking time together I'm pretty sure we have the same brain."

Dean barked out a laugh and settled his arm against the back of the hot leather seat when Sam moved in next to him. "Psh, except I'm not a Geekboy like you."

Sam mock-glared at Dean and pinched Dean's side, stealing some of Dean's Cherry Slurpee before he laughed, "Jerk!"

When they got back to their house Sam peeled off his t-shirt, rolled his pant legs up to his thighs and settled on the hood of the Impala as Dean tugged off his wife-beater and made himself comfortable next to him.

Just as Dean knew would happen, Sam urged him to switch Slurpees when half of his was gone. He quickly obliged his Sammy and grinned when Sam made contented little noises as he sipped away at the Cherry Slurpee and settled in closer to him.

"Looks like it's gonna rain," commented Sam when he pulled off of his chilled slush, gaze cast toward the heavy gray clouds hanging in the sky.

Dean shifted on the car, sweat-sticky jeans sliding down his hips as he glanced at Sam. "Hell, we sure need it. Wash away some of this damned pollen," said Dean, swiping a finger along the roof of his baby, fingertip coming away covered in yellow-orange powder.

"Sure, and it has nothing to do with the fact it's hot as balls out and the rain would be a great way to cool down, huh?" laughed Sam, sitting up so his back was pressed against the windshield.

Dean mirrored Sam's position and grinned, bringing his Slurpee up to his lips and drinking before he pressed his lips to Sam's; tongue pushing past Sam's wet lips and sharing the flavored slush as he pushed Sam's wet bangs away from his face, rain beginning to pelt all around and over them in fat, heavy drops.

Sam groaned into Dean's mouth, then, and placed his Slurpee on the roof of the Impala, hand clutching at Dean's and putting it with its brother. He slung his legs over Dean, legs either side of Dean's hips, hard cocks rutting together through their jeans, bellies pooling with heat despite the cool springtime rain showering over them.

Dean thrust up against Sam and was gifted with a low moan, hand shooting to Sam's hips as he pulled away from Sam's mouth, winking at his brother as he smirked and said, "No better way of ending a lazy day afternoon than getting wet with you, Sammy."


End file.
